Hetapub
by Louna-Kiddo
Summary: Tu es confortablement installé devant une rediffusion de ton film préféré. Première publicité, ça passe. Deuxième, ça passe moins. Troisième pub, tu craques. À la quatrième, il n'y a plus de télé. Mais cette réaction serait-elle la même si tout était version hetalia ? Cuisine, Bonbons, Vodka, ect. Bienvenue dans Hetapub !
1. Mobalpa

Disclaimer : Le manga Hetalia ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter

* * *

_Publicité pour les cuisines Mobalpa._

Casting : La Face Family, avec América, alias Alfred, Canada, alias Matthew, England, alias Arthur, et France, alias Francis.

Bon visionnage...

* * *

_La cuisine, on peut y travailler _

Les deux enfants blonds, l'un à la mèche rebelle, et l'autre avec une mignonne bouclette, arrivés récemment de l'école, se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Le plus calme s'installa à la table façon moderne, et sorti son livre de maths de sixième, s'attaquant à ses devoirs. Son frère , lui, balança son cartable contre le frigidaire, étalant toutes ses affaires sur le sol. Il chercha dans son bazars un cahier à moitié déchiré ainsi qu'un stylo mâchouillé de tous les côtés. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose…

« Matthi, tu peux me prêter tes maths ? J'ai oublié mon livre. »

Il souriait comme un idiot. Matthew poussa un long soupir et répondit à son stupide frère :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Viens à côté de moi. J'en ai aussi besoin.

\- Youpi! Je t'aime bro '! »

Il s'installa bruyamment à la droite de son jumeau (l'autre côté était occupé par son ours en peluche).

Le pauvre Matthew eut vraiment du mal à travailler. C'était la dernière fois qu'il donnerait un coup de main à son frangin.

_On peut y jouer_

Les deux petits avaient faim. Le collège avait été fatiguant, ce jour-ci. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, dans l'espoir de chiper un ou deux biscuits… Mais de drôles de bruits se firent entendre : des gémissements, des grognements, une table qui bouge et qui grince. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant la porte. Puis la voix de leur père français résonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles :

« Alors, mon lapin ! Il te plaît mon jeu ! Tu vois que je suis meilleur en pratique que en théorie ! »

S'en suivit alors d'un cri de jouissance de leur dady.

« Je crois qu'on va attendre ce soir pour manger... » proposa Matthew, rouge de honte après avoir entendu ces choses choquantes.

Alfred, qui ressemblait aussi a une tomate,, acquiesça, et ils montèrent discrètement dans leur chambre.

_On peut y connaître ses premières angoisses_

L'heure du thé, la chose la plus importante dans le monde pour un britannique.

Arthur était confortablement installé sur une chaise de la cuisine, tasse de thé et scones devant lui, journal en main.

Pour une fois la maison était calme… mais ce moment de tranquillité n'allait pas durer : d'un coup, un Francis sauvage déboula, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Voyant son amant attablé, il lui sauta dessus et s'écria :

« Mon lapin ! Je suis enceinte !

\- Mais… mais… mais… bredouilla ledit lapin. Mais c'est impossible, puisque c'est toujours toi qui fini par me dominer ! »

_On y crée_

Encore une journée de travail. Francis était fatigué. Il allait rentrer, s'affaler comme un bourrin dans la cuisine, et se servir une bonne tasse de café serré.

Mais une fois passé la porte d'entrée, quelque chose attira son attention

« Matthie ! Encore un pancake ! Vas-y balance ! Ouais ! Dans le mille ! »

Ses fils… dans la cuisine...Le barbu se précipita dans la pièce où se trouvait les jumeaux. Et là, il vit une immense pile de pancakes bancale, avec au sommet une figure de super-man.

Alfred, voyant son papa stupéfait devant une telle création, s'esclaffa :

« Alors papa ! Tu as vu ! Avec Matthi on a créé la tour de Pise version pancake ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Nous sommes génial ! Aïeuh ! »

Francis avait donné une bonne tape sur la tête du petit, dont les larmes ne tardèrent à venir.

« Mais … papa. On a rien fait de mal…Sniff...

– On ne gaspille pas la nourriture ! »

_ On peut y manger_

Ils mangeaient tous les quatre tranquillement (Alfred. Tranquille… C'est possible?). Francis venait d'apporter les crudités préparés par ses soins. À la vue de la nourriture qu'on lui avait servit, Alfred eut une petite moue de dégoût.

« Je veux pas manger ça. C'est pas bon.

– Comment ça c'est pas bon, grogna le cuisinier. Les légumes sont très bon pour la santé !

– Bah attrapes-les si c'est si bon ! »

Il balança le contenu de son assiette sur son papa, éclatant de rire en voyant ce dernier rougir de colère.

« Alfred, monte dans ta chamb... »

De nouveaux crudités atterrirent sur le visage du pauvre Francis qui avait à présent des rondelles de concombres à la place des yeux.

« Qui a fait ça ! »

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers leur dady. Celui-ci, d'un air narquois, répondit au regard interrogateur de son amant :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi le petit serait le seul à s'amuser. »

Alors commença une bataille de nourriture dans toute la cuisine dont le français fut la victime. Les pauvres murs à la base blanc finirent constellés de tâches.

_On peut y danser_

« J'ai pas compris »

Saleté gamin. Il ne faisait aucun effort. Pauvre Arthur. Devoir apprendre la valse à Alfred, ce qui n'était à la base pas très compliqué, s'avérait une tâche presque impossible.

À côté d'eux, Matthiew était debout sur la table, écoutant attentivement son papa, et accomplissait de façon exemplaire tout ce que lui demandait ce dernier. Et il dansait la valse merveilleusement bien.

L'anglais regrettait de devoir apprendre cette danse au plus… chiant (c'est le cas de le dire).

« Allez, Alfred, fait un effort. Il y a trois temps dans la valse. Un, deux et trois.

– C'est bon, je sais compter. Mais c'est pas ça que je ne comprends pas. C'est les pas.

– Un pas chassé et deux petits pas. Tout ça en tournant lentement. Ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Le petit regarda son dady longuement, un air ahuri sur le visage. Puis…

« J'ai toujours pas compris. »

Ce gamin allait le rendre fou.

_Et parfois, on y cuisine_

Arthur avait disparu. Francis le cherchait dans toute la maison. Il était allé voir dans les chambres à coucher (tiens, les draps étaient à changer), dans la salle de bain, la salle de jeux des gamins, le garage, la cave, la salle de magie, ect… Mais pas de trace de son lapin. Une idée négative lui traversa l'esprit.

« Non. Il n'est tout de même pas dans la cuis…

BOUM

Et si.

Le français couru aussi vite qu'il pu dans la maison, et arriva enfin dans sa Sainte cuisine. Les murs, le sols, les meubles. Tout avait été carbonisé. L'anglais se trouvait au centre de la pièce, encore étourdi par l'explosion.

Ce fut un grand choc pour Francis. Il attrapa les épaules de son amant, le secoua comme un prunier, puis le regarda sévèrement dans les yeux, et l'engueula :

« Qu'as-tu fais à ma belle cuisine Mobalpa !

– Roh, ça va. Le slogan c'est pas ''parfois on y cuisine'' ? Et bah moi, c'est ce que je fais, je cuisine. »

Une lueur démoniaque apparu dans le regard du barbu. Ça ne sentait rien de bon pour le blond aux gros sourcils.

Il fini attaché au lit tout le reste de la soirée, et dû subir les fantasmes les plus terribles de son amant. Pauvre lapin. Il allait finir avec un beau mal au cul. Honhonhon…

_Mobalpa, parfois on y cuisine, mais ne jamais laisser un anglais le faire. Par contre, cuisinez-le, ce lapin..._

* * *

Première publicité terminé.

A suivre : haribo

Et je remercie la face family de s'être prêté au jeu. Même si ça a dû être dur pour notre cher Arthur (M'en parles pas. Je n'ai pas pu m'asseoir pendant deux jours à cause de tes conneries - Et ça y est. Faut que tu te plaigne, encore et encore. - Parfaitement, nightmarish lassie ! -Mais arrête avec ce surnom, Kaoc'h !)


	2. Haribo

_Publicité Haribo_

**Casting :** Germany, alias Ludwig ; Italy, alias Feliciano ; Austria, alias Roderich ; hungary, alias Elizaveta, Germania, alias... Germania, et enfin, le géniallissime Prussia, alias l'awesome Gilbert. Et puis y'a Gilbird...

* * *

Quel beau week-end ensoleillé... C'était une journée idéale pour emmener les enfants au parc de jeux. Les petits étaient tout excité après une semaine à la maternelle, à l'idée de se dépenser dans le nouveau bateau pirate dont se jetaient du pont deux grands et beaux toboggans. Le rêve…

Roderich et Elizaveta en avaient aussi profité pour lâcher leurs deux adorables mômes Feliciano et Ludwig en liberté dans l'espace de jeux. Ils les surveillaient d'un œil distrait car ils n'arrêtaient pas de se bécoter ! Sur le banc en face, une vieille dame, cheveux blond très long avec des yeux bleus et un regard… assez froid les fixait intensément, sortant de temps à autre son vieil appareil photo années 80 pour garder un souvenir de ce jolie couple. Elle espérait juste les voir se sauter dessus devant tout le monde.

Pendant que la vielle remplissait son stock de photos, les enfants de l'autrichien et de la hongroise s'amusaient comme des fous. Tantôt ils jouaient au pirate venu sauver la princesse des méchants monstres marin

« Ludwig. Je suis le roi des mers venu te sauver! Veee ~ »

Tantôt ils glissaient sur le toboggans… parfois installés sur la pente de façon étrange… surtout Feliciano. Au bout d'un moment, ils optèrent pour le jeu du chat et de la souris. Le petit à la boucle asseyait en vain de toucher le petit blond. Ce dernier, ayant pitié de son partenaire de jeu, se laissa attraper.

« Veee ~ Touché ! C'est toi le chat ! »

Ludwig sourit gentiment et ébouriffa affectueusement Feliciano.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut un homme bizarre : un albinos aux yeux rouges sang, habillé d'un drôle d'imper jaune vif, assorti à son poussin confortablement installé sur le haut de son crâne :

« Hey, petits. Vous voulez des bonbons ? »

Le blondinet trop choupinoupinet et méfiant lança un regard noir à l'homme. Il se plaça devant Feliciano… qui arborait toujours son éternel air niais.

« Non ! Nous n'en voulons pas ! En plus ça donne des caries.

L'albinos afficha un air déçu. Puis il reprit, avec un peu plus d'assurance :

« Vous êtes sûrs les enfants ? Ce sont des Haribos. »

Et il ouvrit son imper. Des dizaines de sachet de la marque y étaient accrochés.

On rassure notre cher public que notre awesome Gilbert – au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas reconnus – est habillé… Comment ça certaines personnes le voulait à poil ?

Les gamins fixaient les bonbons avec gourmandise. Des dragibus, des fraises tagada, des réglisses, il y avait de tout !

« J'en veux, monsieur, J'en veux ! »

Feliciano tendit les bras vers l'inconnu à l'imper. Il en voulait, des bonbons ! Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, son papa arriva, piqué au vif. Personne ne pouvait toucher à ses fils sans son autorisation !

« Monsieur ! Je vous prie de ne point approcher mes enfants ! En particulier vu votre accoutrement très… déplacé. Feliciano, Ludwig, on y va.

– Mais papa, on a pas eu nos bonbons...

Le petit Feli était très déçu. Son frère aussi, même si il le montrait moins… Trop mimi...

« Hey ! L'aristo ! Tu vas te calmer direct ! Je voulez juste partager mes nombreux sachets Haribo... »

Ledit aristo s'arrêta net, et se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur. Avait-il bien entendu ?

L'albinos, qui s'amusait devant la réaction de ce papa poule, ouvrit un sachet de délicieux nounours, et le lui tendis, alors il se servit. Puis il en donna aux petits. Puis...

« Oh, mais que vois-je ? Puis-je en avoir, moi aussi ?

C'était la mère qui venait de les rejoindre, toute souriante. Elle piocha elle aussi une bonne poignée de bonbons.

Ils les dégustèrent tous ensemble, riant et chantant :

''_HARIBO C'EST BEAU LA VIE, POUR LES GRANDS ET LES PETITS ! __''_

* * *

« Alors ? N'est-ce pas une awesome idée de pub ?

Gilbert s'était proposé de présenter son projet en premier… cela ne va pas sans dire que les autres restèrent perplexe autant le fond que sur la forme de la publicité. Personne ne répondit à la question de l'albinos. Elizaveta et Roderich se regardaient d'un air de dire ''d'un côté, si ça pouvais nous permettre de nous embrasser sans que les autres n'aient rien à dire'', Feliciano, de l'autre côté de la salle, chantonnait le slogan de la marque. Tandis que Ludwig et Germania…

« Bon, le projet est accepté, je suppose ?

– NON ! »

Direct. L'allemand se leva d'un coup, renversant au passage sa chaise, qui rencontra le sol pour la énième fois. Il lançait un regard noir à son frère. Mais quand on dit noir, c'est noir.

« J'ai accepté d'écouter ton projet jusqu'à la fin, mais il est hors de question que le rostbeef nous transforme, Feliciano et moi, en enfants… Et ça fait vraiment pédophile… vachement malsain ! Et tu as penser à vati ? Le déguiser en vielle dame !

– Mais mon Lulu, vous êtes tellement adorables toi et Ita-chan enfant ! Et ça serait marant de voir vati ainsi déguiser''

Gilbert essaya de faire craquer son cadet en faisant une jolie moue et le coup des yeux larmoyants. «

Résister… Il devait résister à ce combo d'adorabilité...

« J'ai dit NON ! »

Perdu.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Personne n'est d'accord avec ma géniallissime idée. Je suis déçu ! »

Gilbert sorti alors de sa poche un sachet de dragibus fraîchement acheté, l'ouvrit et commença à picorer dedans.

« Dommage. Je les garde pour moi, les bonbons. Dire que mon awesome moi voulait les partager avec vous ~ »

BANG

Elizaveta, qui s'était discrètement faufilé derrière l'albinos, lui flanqua un bon coup de poêle à frire sur la tête, le faisant s'évanouir, avec en prime une belle bosse bien ronde sur le crâne. Elle récupéra le sachet de bonbon, et proposa :

« Bon, on partage ? »

* * *

Seconde publicité terminée

à suivre : Kinder Bueno

Et je remercie tous les personnages de s'être prêter aux jeu. Bon, j'attends encore la sortie de l'hôpital de notre awesome prussien...

Je remercie aussi celle qui m'a inspiré en partie pour le Germania féminisé, ainsi que pour l'idée de la prochaine publicité, et pour son prodigieux travail de correctrice d'orthographe (c'est ça être en S, on en oublie notre français :p) : Rosavy ! Allez ! Tonnerre d'applaudissements ! CLAP CLAP CLAP


	3. Kinder Bueno

_Publicité Kinder Bueno_

**Casting**** : **Romano, alias Lovino ; Spain, alias Antonio ; Belgium, alias Emma ; Netherland, alias Lars ; Ille et Vilaine (OC), alias la "patronne"

* * *

Lovino était confortablement installé devant la télévision qui diffusait une émission sur la récolte des tomates. Sujet qu'il trouvait extrêmement intéressent. Au moment le plus intéressent du tri des tomates mûres, son estomac grogna. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, ce midi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les placards de la cuisine. Il sorti une tomate, ce fruit très juteux et très agréable en bouche, et dont la robe écarlate reflétait intensément la lumière divine, et un simple Kinder Bueno.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'appartement retenti. Contre son gré, il déposa la nourriture sur la table, après avoir émis des grognements de mécontentement, et alla ouvrir à cet enfoiré qui venait de gâcher son moment de prédilection.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un homme brun aux yeux verts, qui souriait bien bêtement. L'italien avait une impression de déjà vu.

« Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau voisin, Antonio, mais appelez moi Tonio. On s'est vu l'autre jour. »

Ce tapeur d'incruste était donc son voisin qui faisait du boucan jusqu'à deux heures du mat', à réciter des sérénades à une certaine Emma, par le moyen d'un foutu téléphone des années 90.

« Tiens, vous avez l'air pas très content de me voir… Fusosososo !

– Qu'est ce que tu fous enfoiré !

– Je vous envois un sort de bien-être.

– Crétin. Bon, je suppose que je dois vous offrir quelque chose. Histoire d'être un minimum poli… Merde. »

Le regard de l'intrus se posa alors sur la nourriture ornant la table de la cuisine. Et il avait faim. Lui aussi entendait son estomac gargouiller.

« Oh ! Je vois que vous avez... »

L'italien, qui venait de tilter ce que l'homme avait repéré, se jeta dans la pièce et sorti une bonne grosse part de …

« Un peu de gâteau ? Il est délicieux.

\- Non merci, c'est un peu trop pour moi. » Répondit le brun toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je crois que je préférerait …

\- Un cookie ! Je les ai faits ce matin.

\- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est votre dernière …

\- Part de Kinder Bueno ? Si… On partage, enfoiré ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. L'italien rougissait sous le regard émeraude d'Antonio. Ce dernier répondit tout bêtement :

« Je parlais pas de ça, je voulais juste la tomate à côté. »

Il eut pas à se redire deux fois. Un beau coup de poing se perdit dans la face du pauvre Antonio qui tomba à la renverse, se fracassant au passage le crâne.

« Pour le Kinder bueno, je dis pas. MAIS PAS TOUCHE À MES TOMATES CONNARD ! »

* * *

« Lovino, merde, qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis ! C'est une pub pour Kinder bueno ! Pas pour tes putains de tomates ! Alors concentre toi ! Et l'autre bouffeur de tomate est revenu de l'hôpital ?

– Je suis là ! Et ne lui en veux pas, patronne. Il est tellement adorable quand il est comme ça. Et j'ai remarqué que ton langage était aussi fleuri que le sien.

– Tonio, retourne travailler. ET TOI AUSSI LOVINO ! PAS LA PEINE DE TE CACHER DANS LES TOILETTES ! ON PASSE À LA DEUXIÈME PRISE !

* * *

Lovino venait d'arriver en ville. Il habitait dans un petit appartement avec son nouveau colocataire Antonio. Au début, il traitait l'espagnol de tous les noms. Enfoiré était son favori. Puis, petit à petit, il s'était mis à l'apprécier.

Tonio avait faim. Il se leva comme une larve de son canapé bien moelleux et se dirigea vers les placard de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit en grand, cherchant quelque chose à grignoter. Et là, le dernier Kinder Bueno. Quel chance ! Il le prit discrètement, espérant que son italien ne le remarque pas, et il referma le placard, avec le même silence.

« Eh ! Enfoiré ! Qu'est ce que tu fout ? »

Grillé. Lovino était là. Et il avait toujours son air de chieur sur le visage.

Ce dernier s'approcha de l'espagnol. Il remarqua alors la friandise que tenait Tonio. Le dernier Kinder bueno. Le dernier.

Mais le brun n'avait pas perdu. Il se rapprocha de son colocataire tout doucement. De plus en plus près. Trop près pour l'italien, qui rougissait comme une tomate. Alors, il ferma ses yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis, plus rien.

Lovino ouvrit les paupières. L'espagnol avait disparu… et le Kinder Bueno aussi.

« ENFOIRÉ, JE VAIS TE BUTTER ! »

_Kinder Bueno, tellement bon, qu'on en deviendrait méchant._

* * *

« C'est bon, là. On a bien joué ?

– Oui, Lovi. Tu as été très bien sur le tournage. Et j'ai pas eu à repayer l'assurance des nations. Mais quel connerie ce truc. Et en prime, Tu auras le droit à une tomate.

– TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI ! MERDE !

– Lovino ! Calmes-toi, je vais te redonner du courage ! Fusososososo…

– Mais arrête, Putain ! »

– Les gars, cinq minutes de pause et on reprend !Lovi, ton nouveau costume est dans les loges. Alors, bouge. »

* * *

Samedi matin, la journée qu'Antonio consacrait aux courses.

Il s'était équipé, comme d'habitude, d'un cadi de l'hypermarché, dans lesquels boîtes de conserves, fruits, légumes, et autres, s'entassaient. Il ne lui manquait plus que les friandises à acheter. Et qui dit friandises, dit Kinder Bueno.

Il arriva au rayon de ces sucreries, et par chance, découvrit qu'il restait un unique paquet de kinder bueno. Il était sur le point de s'en saisir quand une petite vielle dame, dont une jolie bouclette s'échappait de sa chevelure, vint à sa rencontre. Et elle avait pas l'air commode la vielle.

« Excusez-moi, enfoiré, mais j'aimerais attraper ses délicieux gâteau fourrés au chocolat, tout en haut de l'étagère. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Antonio accepta volontiers. Il se mit face au rayon, et sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'attraper cette fameuse boîte de gâteau. Et elle était haut, la boîte. C'était dur de l'attraper.

Il réussit tout de même à l'avoir.

« Voilà, madame. C'est ceci que vous vouliez ? »

Mais la vieille ne se trouvait plus devant le jeune espagnol. Elle s'était rendu entre temps à la caisse, tenant les derniers Kinder bueno dans ses mains.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas très bien de loin.

– De près, ça à l'air d'aller. » Dit-il, observant avec déception la case vide du rayon où se trouvait ces barres chocolaté tant convoité. Plus jamais il n'aiderai une vieille dame.

_Kinder Bueno, tellement bon, qu'on en deviendrait méchant._

* * *

« Attend patronne. Tu m'as obligé à porter cet accoutrement de vioque ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

– Tu peux te calmer. C'est Emma qui a eut l'idée, pas moi. Et je crois que Lars a aidé aussi. Et en parlant du loup, j'espère qu'il est pas allé se shooter au cannabis, parce que sinon, je vais avoir des problèmes.

Ille et Vilaine, qui s'était gentiment proposée de l'organisation de différentes publicités, c'est-à-dire pour l'instant mobalpa et Kinder Bueno (elle avait laissé les germaniques se débrouiller pour Haribo, et ça avait été une catastrophe, avec un Gilbert à moitié assommé qui se prenait pour un poussin, en plus d'un couple austro-hongrois qui ne faisait que de se bécoter), cherchait en vain le hollandais. Quel idée elle avait eut de l'amener sur le plateau ! Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait obligé, pour surveiller que l'espagnol ne fasse rien avec sa petite sœur, cette dernière s'occupant des différents costumes.

Elle le retrouva complètement défoncé dans les cuisines, avec une tomate ornant sa tête, en plus d'une gaufre au sucre. Quelle merde. La prochaine fois, elle l'attacherait à une chaise.

* * *

Troisième publicité terminé

à suivre : Nutela

Je remercie encore les personnages de s'être prêter au jeux. Et comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est la patronne qui parle à la fin de chaque publicité. Bah oui, sinon je serais pas obligé de m'occuper de ceux qui sont à l'hôpital ou encore ceux qui ont mal au cul (et oui, Arthur, je parle de toi). D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y retourne. J'ai un Lars à réveiller... et mon nom n'est pas Louna Kido, mais Louna Royer. J'aime pas quand on nous confond.


	4. Nutella

_Publicité Nutella_

**Casting :** Sealand, alias Peter ; Finland, alias Tino ; Sueden, alias Berwald ; Seborga, alias... Seborga ; Wy, alias... Wy ; Denmark, alias Matthias ; Switzerland, alias Vash ; Liechtenstein, alias la petite sœur de Vash.

Et retrouvez England (Arthur), la patronne Ille-et-Vilaine (l'autre Louna), ainsi que Morbihan (Aerin) à la fin (merci aelig de me l'avoir prêter ;) )

* * *

_Il y a tant à vivre dans une vie d'un ado_

_Tant d'énergie à se dépenser_

« Peter ! Debout »

L'enfant bougonna. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. En plus, il devait être très tôt : il se sentait fatigué comme si il n'avait dormi que deux petites heures.

Tino le rappela encore, essayant de faire sortir de sa chambre la belle au bois dormant :

« Allez, Peter ! Debout ! »

– Pas tout de suite, maman ! Il trop tôt !

– Mais, Pet', il est 15h13 ! »

Le garçon eut une minute de réflexion, avant de balancer :

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! Il est trop tôt ! »

Puis il se recoucha, la tête la première dans son oreiller bien moelleux. Il n'entendit pas sa ''maman'' demander de l'aide à Berwald, ni son ''papa'' monter dans sa chambre.

« D'bout. Tout d'suite. »

Le gamin refusant de se lever, l'adulte n'eut d'autre choix que de le balancer par la fenêtre, et de le faire atterrir dans un bon mètre de poudreuse. Le pauvre Peter, recouvert de neige, rentra tout grelottant, et fut accueilli par un Tino aux bras remplit de serviette, arborant un habituel sourire angélique :

« Fait attention quand tu sors, Pet'. Tu vas attraper froid. »

* * *

_Pour j__ouer_

La nouvelle console dernière génération venait de sortir dans les bacs, et Peter s'était précipité pour l'acheter. Depuis, il ne faisait que jouer à ces jeux stupides, tous les jours. Tino ne pouvait plus espérer l'aide de son fils pour _une_ quelconque tâche ménagère. Dès qu'il demandait quelque chose, le petit répondait :

« Pas tout de suite maman. Je suis en plein milieu d'une partie. »

Le finlandais alla se plaindre à maintes reprises auprès de son mari, qui répondait souvent :

« Vais voir ce que j'peux faire. »

Mais qui pourtant ne faisait rien. Ce fut quand Tino péta un câble que le suédois réagit. Peter était encore à fond dans une de ses nombreuses parties de jeux quand d'un coup, plus de courant…

« PAPA ! »

Et oui, Berwald avait débranché la console au moment le plus croustillant du jeux.

* * *

_Pour rêver_

Non. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant… Peter venait de voir Seborga et sa cousine Wy se tenir la main dans un centre commercial ! Et s'embrasser en plus !

Bilibilip Bilibilip Bilibilip

Le réveil sonna. Le garçon se retrouva en sueur, dans son lit. Pour lui, c'était un cauchemars. Sa cousine sortait avec son meilleur ami ! Il lui fallut un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

_Pour se concentrer_

« Maman, je suis rentré ! Je vais faire mes devoirs. »

Tino, qui passait le balais au rez-de-chaussé, vit passer un Peter en tenue d'écolier à une vitesse folle. Il n'en revenait pas que pour une fois son gamin aille de lui même faire ses leçons.

Dans sa chambre, le garçon balança son sac contre le mur, et sortit son histoire, se mettant à faire les questions demandées par le prof sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

C'était chiant comme chapitre, mais l'ado s'accrochait… mais seulement en cours.

En bas, Tino venait de finir le ménage, et accueillit à bras ouvert son mari. Ce dernier remarqua un bruit, une musique de rap à fond la caisse provenant de l'étage. Le finlandais l'entendit aussi, écarquillant les yeux. Peter n'était-il pas censé faire ses devoirs ?

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, et ouvrit à la volée la porte de chambre de son fils. Et là, il vit un adolescent en slip danser sur son lit, et braillant à tue-tête les paroles de la musique. Il n'avait pas tenu dix minutes face à ses devoirs...

* * *

_Tant d'énergie pour apprendre_

« Et tu ne sortiras de ta chambre que tes devoirs finis, et tes cours appris ! Je t'interrogerais après ! »

L'enfant ronchonna, et une moue déforma son visage. Il n'aimait pas se faire enguirlander pas sa mère.

« Oui maman. » répondit-il sans assurance.

Tino sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte au passage. Il était rare de le voir s'énerver, mais quand il l'était, mieux valait fuir.

L'adolescent pris ses cours et se mit à bosser. Un exercice… puis deux… puis trois. Et après, il se mit à apprendre son cour sur la photosynthèse des feuilles des plantes. Il commença à réviser se chapitre d'abord assis normalement sur sa chaise de bureau, puis en tailleur, la tête à l'envers, allongé sur le sol, faisant l'équilibre sur son lit, imitant un robot, ou encore à faire du basket avec ses fiches de cours roulés en boules.

Au bout d'une heure, il n'avait rien appris à part le titre du chapitre. Et encore. Tino, mécontent de la paresse de son fils, le força à manger des scones qu'il avait commander à un certain empoisonneur appelé Arthur Kirkland, bien que ce dernier affirmait que sa nourriture était délicieuse. Le pauvre gamin fini la soirée à éviter ses parents armés tous deux des scones du diable...

* * *

_Pour essayer_

Peter avait toujours trouvé sa cousine belle et intelligente. Mais jamais il lui était venu à l'esprit l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir sortir avec elle. Alors quand son meilleur ami Seborga vint lui demander de l'aide pour ''courtiser'' sa cousine, il n'en revint pas. Mais il promit à l'amoureux de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider.

Le soir même, le garçon prit le téléphone fixe de la maison, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il appela sa cousine, espérant qu'elle réponde dès les premières sonneries, et qu'elle le laisse parler jusqu'au bout. Ce qui était rare puisqu'elle adorait le couper.

« Allô ? » résonna une voix féminine à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Wy, c'est Peter. C'est juste que j'ai une faveur à te demander...

– Quoi comme faveur ?

– C'est que j'ai un ami qui est dingue de toi. Et ce serait pour savoir si... »

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Elle venait de raccrocher.

* * *

_Encore et encore_

Rien n'était perdu. Il avait promis à son ami de l'aider, et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il venait de se connecter sur Facebook, et remarqua que sa cousine l'était aussi. Il engagea la conversation avec cette dernière, espérant qu'elle réponde assez rapidement.

_Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone avant que tu ne raccroche, j'ai un ami qui est dingue de toi._

À sa grande surprise, la réponse fut presque immédiate.

_Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?_

_ Bin… j'aurais bien voulu que tu sois d'accord pour sortir avec lui…_

_ C'est qui ?_

_ Seborga._

Il y eut un temps de pause, avant que Wy ne réponde :

_T'es sérieux ?_

_ Euh… oui. _

_ Non mais tu as vu sa tête ? Non merci !_

Et elle se déconnecta. Le plus dur pour Peter, ce fut d'annoncer la nouvelle à son ami. Mais finalement, ce dernier avait, la veille, trouvé une autre petite amie. Peter hésita à rentrer chercher la hache de son oncle Matthias pour couper en petit morceau son ami.

* * *

_Pour devenir grand_

Peter rentra chez lui le soir, l'esprit tout embrumé. Voyant cet ait ahuri sur le visage de son fils, Tino s'empressa de le voir et de le questionner sur son état, secouant l'ado comme un prunier :

« Pet', qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Il s'est passé un truc de grave ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Tu as vu un chien se faire écraser par une voiture ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Peter leva la tête vers sa mère. Il essaya d'articuler quelques mots :

« J'ai embrassé une fille… avec la langue... »

Tino explosa de rire. Un rire si incontrôlable qui se roula sur le sol, sous le regard de son fils, qui ne comprenait rien. Après tout, ce baiser avec la petite sœur du tueur au fusil nommé Vash l'avait mit dans une TRÈS mauvaise situation...

* * *

_Pour découvrir le monde_

Depuis des jours, il était resté cloîtré chez lui, de peur de tomber sur Vash. Sa console ne marchant plus, la musique lui cassant les oreilles à force de l'écouter, il ne trouvait guère plus d'occupation que dormir. Alors sa joie fut à son comble lorsqu'il découvrit un pot de Nutella caché dans le placard. Pot de cinq kilos, je vous prie. Il ne le quittait plus, fourrant toujours la cuillère dans la pâte à tartiner chocolat-noisette. En une semaines, les cinq kilos avait déjà fait effet sur son corps. Il avait pris du poids, et son père dût le forcer par la suite à éliminer le surplus de graisse en évitant les balles qu'envoyait Vash à l'aide de son fusil à pompes. Par chance, il ne fut pas blessé, mais le Nutella, il fera plus attention quand il en remangera.

_Nutella, il en faut de l'énergie pour être un ado !_

* * *

Quatrième publicité terminé

à suivre : Coca Cola

Toujours des remerciement aux personnages de s'être prêter au jeu. Il me reste plus qu'à aller calmer un Vash armé d'un fusil à pompe... Tient,mon portable fait un drôle de bruit... P*tain, il est bloqué... _BOUM ..._ AERIN !

_Plus loin_

\- Allez, aboule le fric Arthur. J'ai gagné. Moins de cinq minutes pour le faire exploser.

\- Bloody Hell, je savais qu'elle été nulle e informatique, mais à ce point... Tient, voilà l'argent promis; Ae'.


	5. Coca cola

**Casting :** Prussia, alias Gilbert ; France, alias Francis ; Spain, alias Antonio (BTT au complet), England, alias Arthur ; USA, alias Alfred ; Canada, alias Matthew ; Netherland, alias Lars ; Ukraine, alias Katya ; Belarus, alias Nathalya ; Belgium, alias Emma ; Liechtenstein, alias Lily ; Seychelles, alias Océane ; Denmark, alias Matthias ; Ille-et-Vilaine (Louna), Morbihan (Aerin), et Finistère (Soizic)

* * *

_Coca Cola _

« Il est merveilleux. Il est awesome. Il compte beaucoup pour moi…

– Il est sexy. Il est adorable…

_ – _Elle est belle. Elle adore mes churros...

– Il est chiant. Il est barbu…

– C'est un imbécile. Et à la fois c'est mon jumeaux...

– Il est délicieux. Il est dégoulinant de gras. »

Tous sortirent de leurs poches leurs bouteilles de coca cola gravés de noms différents devant la caméra.

« Gilbert. C'est moi. Je suis tellement génialissime que je ne peux me passer de moi.

– Arthur, c'est mon lapin. Je l'aime comme il est. Et puis il est vraiment mignon quand je le b…

– Emma, mi amor. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Tu es la seule qui peux me rendre aussi amoureux.

– Francis, tu auras beau essayer but, I'll never be your bloody rabbit ! … Mais j'aime bien quand tu me b…

– Alfred, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'être aussi hyperactif. Après c'est toujours moi qui prends quand tu fais une connerie !

– Mon hamburger. Jamais je ne te tromperais pour un vulgaire sandwich. Tu es unique. »

_Partagez un coca cola avec ceux que vous aimez._

* * *

« Et coupez ! Parfais ! »

Louna, accompagnée d'Aerin et de Soizic, c'est à dire le dénommé Bad Breizh Trio, rangeaient le matériel ayant servit pour la pub. Pendant ce temps…

Gilbert embrassait son reflet dans un miroir qui se trouvait à porté de main, tandis que son jeune frère Ludwig essayait en vain de séparer le géniallissime albinos et son awesome reflet.

Francis avait récupéré Arthur et l'avait emmené dans les loges réservés aux acteurs. On entendait leurs cris dans tout le bâtiment, faisant trembler les murs.

Antonio embrassait Emma ardemment, sous le regard noir d'un Lars qui avait réussit à se faufiler jusqu'au plateau, bien que ça présence était interdite depuis Kinder bueno.

Matthew était dans un coin avec son ours, en essayant en vain de lui faire rappeler son noms. À côté, Alfred s'empiffrait d'hamburgers trop riches en calories.

« L'awesome trio, on a besoin de vous pour la suite ! Emma, Lily, Nathalya, Katya, Océane aussi ! Matthias, lâche ta hache, tu n'en aura pas besoin ! »

* * *

_Coca Cola light_

Un groupe de jeunes filles étaient installés sur la douce herbe du parc. Elles bavardaient, canettes de coca cola light dans les mains. Devant elles, trois jardiniers s'occupaient de la pelouse avec leurs tondeuses.

L'une d'elle leurs balança à chacun une canette de soda. Ils ramassèrent celles qui leur était destinés et l'ouvrirent. Le coca secoué éjecta de la boite métallique sans omettre d'arroser les jeunes hommes, ce qui fit glousser les demoiselles.

Les deux premiers, un albinos et un blond dont la coiffure, remplie de gel, formait des pics, enlevèrent leurs T-shirts de façon sexy. Deux, Quatre, six, huit ! Huit tablettes de chocolat chacun. Les cinq filles écarquillèrent les yeux.

Quant au dernier, binoclard, il fit de même que ses coéquipiers. Sauf que lui, le chocolat avait plutôt fondu...

* * *

« Les filles je vous détestes ! »

Sur le plateau, la patronne et ses deux acolytes s'étaient écroulés de rire, roulant sur le sol tellement elles étaient hilares.

« Excuse, mon petit amerloque. Mais c'était la seule solution pour que tu comprennes que tu as un régime à faire. »

Ledit amerloque s'en alla de la pièce en bougonnant. Il allait de venger.

* * *

_Coca Cola zéro_

Francis avait soif. Non loin du banc sur lequel lui et ses amis s'étaient installés, se trouvait un distributeur de boisson fraîche. Il s'y rendit, et se prit un coca cola zéro. À peine la première gorgée de boisson avalée que :

« Tout le goût de coca cola avec zéro sucre… Venez voir les gars ! »

Gilbert et Antonio, qui notaient les culs de chaque meufs (excusez l'auteur : ''les fessiers des gentes damoiselles'') qui passaient par là, se dirigèrent vers le blond. Ce dernier leur fit goûter la boisson…

« C'est sans sucre… Et ça a le même arôme ! » s'exclama l'albinos.

« Et si les bonnes choses avaient zéro contraintes, comme une petite amie sans un grand-frère surprotecteur ! Renchéri le brun.

– Le rapport ?

– Le zéro.

– Ah ouais… Ou bien des soutiens-gorge avec zéro agrafes ! C'est une vraie calamité ce truc.

– Qui aurait cru que l'awesome Gilbert avait des problèmes avec ça. C'est pourtant si simple de les enlever.

– La ferme, Franny. Je te rappelle que tu te tape un mec. En plus il s'agit de ce gros sourcils.

– Honhonhon… Ça m'arrive de temps en temps de le déguiser en fille.

– Merci mon couillon pour cette information dont on se serait bien passé… Des vacances avec zéro galères !

Un bruit sourd survint. Un touriste venait de se prendre un poteau juste à côté d'eux. Une belle trace rouge apparut sur son visage, et ses lunettes finirent cassés.

« Pas de chance pour lui… »

Soudain, une chanson de Sébastien patoche se fit entendre.

_ Pan Pan Pan, je lui mettrait bien une cartouche..._

« Franny, ton portable.

– Oui, Allo ? » répondit le blond qui venait de décrocher son téléphone.

« Mon biquet ? » résonna une voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Non, faux numéro. » Il raccrocha. « Des appels avec zéro surnoms débiles. »

_Nouveau Coca Cola zéro. Le vrai goût du Cola, avec zéro sucre._

* * *

_ « Mais enfin mon biquet._

– Je vous dit que c'est un faux numéro madame !

« Bravo les gars. Bel improvisation à la fin. Qui aurait cru qu'une vieille dame aurait appelé Francis pendant le tournage ?

– JE VOUS DIT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE BIQUET MADAME ! JE SUIS FRANCIS BONNEFOY !

– Pauvre Franny. C'est pas humain. Tout de même, j'aurais jurer avoir reconnu le numéro d'Alfred…

\- Je crois qu'il a pas aimer le coup des tablettes qui ont fondus... Soizic ! Laisse le panda en peluche tranquille ! Il est pas à toi !

– _Un peu plus loin, dans la rue devant le studio –_

Alfred se trouvait avec une septuagénaire. Cette dernière avait accepté aimablement la demande de l'américain, et d'appeler un certain Francis, ainsi que de le prénommer mon biquet jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Et il se marrait bien, l'amerloque, d'entendre le français à l'autre bout du combiné péter un câble.

À la fin, la vieille dame lui avait rendu son téléphone avec un grand sourire.

« Merci madame pour votre coopération. Ça leur apprendra à se moquer de moi.

– Mais de rien mon biquet. Ça fait plaisir d'aider les jeunots. »

* * *

Cinquième publicité terminé

à suivre : orangina

Toujours des remerciements à tous les personnages. Sachez que la plupart des pub sont inspirés de vrai publicités... Ah ! Et Alfred, tu auras l'amabilité de payer la facture téléphonique du prochain mois stp.

note : Aerin appartient à Aelig (bien que je ne crois pas avoir lu un écrit avec elle), et Soizic appartient à Rosavy (qui devrait apparaître dans une de ses nouvelle fic, qui je penses sortiront d'ici 2015... ne me tue pas Rosa !)

ps : si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait corriger cette pub ^^"


	6. Orangina

**Casting : ** USA, alias Alfred; England, alias Arthur; France, alias Francis ; le Bad Touch Trio au complet ; les jumeaux italiens ; Allemagne, alias Ludwig ; Hongrie, alias Elizaveta ; Autriche, alias l'aristocrate, Ille-et-Vilaine (Louna) ; Morbihan (Aerin) ; Finistère (Soizic)

* * *

Que faire ?

Geeker pendant des heures sur son ordinateur ? Manger des pots entier de glace devant la dernière saison de _Once upon a time_ avec son frère ? Aller dévorer quelques hamburgers bien gras ? Il ne savait pas.

Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine et ouvrit en grand le frigidaire. Qu'y avait-il dedans ? Coca cola. Glace. Yaourt. Un reste de poulet datant d'au moins une semaine. Orangina… Orangina ? Depuis quand ces bouteilles de soda à l'orange avait été achetées ? Bof, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire._.._ Comme ça il pourra dire qu'il a au moins mangé un fruit dans la journée.

Il pris donc la petite bouteille ronde. Il la secoua et la porta devant ses yeux, regardant la pulpe se décoller du fond et tourner en rond, formant un petit tourbillon. Il enleva la capsule et commença à boire.

C'était plutôt bon. Un peu orangé et piquant dans la bouche, et ça rafraîchissait bien. Il posa la bouteille vide sur la table à côté de lui et se dirigea vers le salon en essuyant avec le revers de sa manche les gouttes de soda qui coulaient le long de son menton. Et maintenant qu'il avait bu, il allait s'amuser avec le dernier jeu vidéo acheté la veille.

Seulement, quelqu'un venait de s'inviter chez l'américain. Et ce quelqu'un l'attendait de pied ferme sur le divan moelleux de la pièce. Des cheveux blond en bataille, des yeux vert, de gros sourcil… Arthur.

« Alfred ! Je m'inquiète de plus en plus de ton régime alimentaire. Au dernière nouvelles, tu aurais pris trois kilos. Il faut y remédier. C'est pourquoi je suis venu t'offrir ces délicieux scones fait maison, histoire de varier tes repas. »

Le britannique sortit alors de derrière son dos une assiette de… scones, cramés et pour le moins écœurant. À la vue de la nourriture du diable, Alfred eut un haut de cœur, et son teint se mit à virer au vert. Il plaqua sa main devant la bouche, s'efforçant de ne pas régurgiter son repas de midi. (_RIP Al. Je déposerais du coca et des hamburgers sur ta tombe. – __Aerin, Ta gueule!)_

Son daddy s'avança, sourire maléfique aux lèvres, et approcha l'horreur culinaire devant les yeux de l'américain qui avaient commencer à faire des spirales. Malheureusement (ou heureusement), gros sourcil se prit les pieds dans le tapis, se rétama par terre, et envoya valser l'assiette par la fenêtre entre ouverte du salon.

Un drôle de message apparut au dessus de la tête des deux hommes :

_Statistique :_

_0 % des buveurs d'Orangina_

_ont été obligés de manger des scones_

« What ! »

Une drôle d'idée passa par la tête d'Alfred. Il alla récupérer un nouvel Orangina présent dans son frigo et sortit dehors.

Il se présenta quelques minutes plus tard au cinéma. Il ouvrit la bouteille de soda et l'avala d'une traite. Il s'approcha, grand sourire, du guichet tenu par une mignonne demoiselle aux cheveux blond attachés en chignon et des yeux comme des noisette.

« Mademoiselle, j'aimerai une place pour le dernier Batman, s'il-vous-plaît. Et sachez que vous êtes charmante. »

Le tout fut accompagné d'un clin d'œil digne des plus grands charmeurs de New York. La guichetière fondu tout de suite et tendit le billet au dragueur.

« Tenez. Et c'est gratuit pour vous.

\- Merci, mademoiselle. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. »

Nouveau clin d'œil avec en prime un baiser soufflé qui firent tomber la pauvre fille de son siège. Quand elle se releva, Alfred était déjà dans la salle avec un bon gros kilo de pop-corn offert aussi grâce à un nouveau numéro de charme.

_Statistique :_

_0 % des buveurs d'Orangina_

_Paient pour aller voir un film_

Finalement, il se promis d'acheter plus d'Orangina à l'avenir.

* * *

« Je la trouve rapide la fin.

\- Je sais. Mais Soizic a refusé de rejouer la fille qui tombe sous le charme aussi facilement. Encore heureux qu'on ait au moins une prise.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne savais pas quel chute tu allais faire. Voire même, tu n'avais pas de chute du tout.

\- Fermes-là ! »

Tandis que Louna et Aerin discutait tranquillement à côté d'une des caméras nécessaire au tournage des pub, Arthur se préparait tranquillement dans les loges. Et pour une fois, il était content du personnage qu'il allait jouer. Sauf que…

« GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Au moment où il était quasiment déshabillé, un pot de peinture bleu tomba sur sa tête. Il se retrouva de la même couleur que les schtroumpf, avec le teint violet en plus.

Alerté par le cri, la patronne et son acolyte débarquèrent dans la pièce. Elles furent prise d'un fou rire à s'en rouler par terre, tandis que dans l'ombre, le Bad Touch Trio prenait des photos de leur proie qui se débattait dans la peinture.

* * *

Durant sa mission top secrète, l'espion Kirkland se vit inviter à une fête qui l'avait mené à rencontrer une charmante dame blonde, avec des yeux bleus et ce qui semblait une marque de rasage sur le menton. Ils se trémoussaient tous deux en rythme avec la musique. En même temps qu'il dansait, Arthur avait récupéré sur le comptoir une bouteille d'Orangina.

« Vous dansez plutôt bien pour un espion.

– Mais voyons Françoise, vous pensez bien que si j'étais un espion, on voudrait ma peau. »

Derrière le comptoir, un homme albinos masqué et armé d'une sarbacane envoya une flèche sur Kirkland. Cette flèche rebondit sur la petite bouteille ronde et revint dans la tête de son envoyeur. Il s'effondra sur le sol, son poussin jaune s'installant confortablement sur le haut de son crâne.

« … Mais vu votre talent pour la cuisine ma chère, il est préférable que vous restiez à la cuisine.

\- Vous avez raison. Ici on ne craint rien. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut derrière la bibliothèque qu'une flèche fut tiré. Mais elle rebondit aussi sur la bouteille, et atteint l'homme masqué en plein dans le ventre. On l'entendit étouffer un « _Pasta ! »_ avant de, lui aussi, tomber sur le sol.

Dans un élan de séduction, le blond attrapa Françoise par les hanche et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il eut tout de même le temps de lever son Orangina sur lequel une dernière flèche rebondit et fit chuter un autre homme masqué qui lâcha un joli « _Enfoiré ! »_.

_Statistique :_

_0 % des buveurs d'Orangina_

_sont des cibles faciles_

* * *

« Francis, tu peux laisser Arthur, c'est fini. Francis ! Françoise ! » Intervint l'auburn qu'était Aerin, tout en sautant sur le dos de Francis pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Roh ! Si on peut plus s'amuser.

\- Tu parles d'un amusement ! J'étais en train de suffoquer !

\- Et dommage que tu sois encore assez en forme pour gueuler. » Rajouta la patronne.

« Tu peux répéter, _nightmarich_ _lassie_ ! Ou la binoclarde assez conne pour faire exploser un téléphone !

\- Mais t'as fini avec ce surnom stupide ! Et puis moi au moins je n'ai jamais brûlé de l'eau ! »

Et c'était repartit. Énumération des incompétence de l'autre, ou encore bagarre à main nue… ou avec une batte de base-ball si Louna en trouvait une. Aucune des nations ou départements présent ne semblaient vouloir faire l'effort de les arrêter. Seul Francis aurait pu, mais il venait de partir en douce avec Antonio et Gilbert.

Enfin, le calme revint dans le studio. On avait dû leur donner de l'alcool pour que la bataille finisse… et maintenant ils étaient tous deux en train de danser et chanter des imbécillités dans un coin du studio. Du coup, pour la dernière pub, il allait falloir faire sans la patronne.

* * *

Des pas lourd résonnèrent dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Ludwig, armé jusqu'aux dent, cherchait parmi les appartements une certaine Elizaveta. Le but de sa mission : la tuer.

Il frappa à la première porte du pallier. Un homme habillé en aristocrate et lunettes sur le nez vint ouvrir la porte.

« Elizaveta ? » demanda le blond d'une grosse voix.

« Non, c'est à côté. »

Il se dirigea dans la direction indiqué, et frappa à la porte. Une femme aux cheveux châtains vint lui ouvrir, bouteille d'Orangina dans la main.

« Elizaveta ?

\- Ouais.

Il regarda la boisson, puis revint sur la femme. Il se retourna alors et s'en alla faire feu sur le voisin.

_Statistique :_

_0 % des buveurs d'Orangina_

_sont victimes du porte à porte._

* * *

« Ils ont des chapeaux rond, vive la Bretagne ! Ils ont des chapeaux rond, vive les bretons ! OUAIS ! »

Ludwig se pinça l'arrête du nez pour la énième fois. On en était à la vingt-troisième prise, et les deux joyeux soûlard venaient encore emmerder la tournage.

« Rappelez-moi QUI a eut l'idée de leur donner de l'alcool ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Aerin et son sourire angélique. Le blond soupira. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question...

* * *

Sixième publicité terminé ... Hips ...

à suivre : conforma

L'alcool, ça me réussit vraiment... Hips ... Vraiment pas...


	7. Conforama

Bon, j'ai mis un certain à poster ce chapitre... J'ai trouvé l'inspiration que lundi dernier... Et oui, je suis désespérante... *s'en va chercher une corde et un tabouret*

**Casting :** Espagne, alias Antonio ; Belgique, alias Emma ; Italie du Nord et du Sud, alias Feliciano et Lovino ; France, alias Francis ; England, alias Arthur et toujours la patronne qui à la fin finira par vous casser les pieds, sauf si c'est déjà fait /shot/

* * *

Il était fatigué, crevé, aussi vif qu'un zombi sans nourriture, marchant d'une grande lenteur sur le chemin goudronné de la maison. Et il avait faim, son ventre gargouillant frénétiquement, à l'appel d'une délicieuse paella et de doux churros trempés dans du chocolat chaud. Rien que la pensée de tels plats le faisait saliver. Oh oui ! On aurait dit un imbécile heureux ! Mais avant de manger un morceau il se devait de faire une chose : se poser comme une masse sur une chaise et ne rien faire durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes meurtris aillent mieux.

Antonio enjamba les trois marches menant à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble construit assez récemment. Il tapa sur le digicode les quatre chiffres clés qui lui permirent de pénétrer dans le hall d'accueil et d'emprunter l'ascenseur qui le mena au troisième étage. La petite musique qui l'avait accompagné durant sa montée lui restait en tête, et il la fredonnait jusqu'au moment où il ouvrit avec ses clefs la première porte à droite. Il entra avec un grand soulagement dans son petit chez-soi, où il pouvait sentir cette bonne odeur alléchante de tomates farcies aux herbes fines de Provence.

« Papa ! » S'écria un jeune enfant d'à peine six ans, « C'est que maintenant que tu rentres, enfoirés ! »

« Lovino! » Gronda la mère du garçon qui s'essuyait les mains sur son tabler blanc. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des gros-mots ? »

Le petit Lovino, à la mèche bouclée, eut une petite moue qui défigura son visage, et il croisa les bras en faisant mine de bouder. Antonio pouffa en voyant la réaction de son fils, avant de gentiment lui caresser les cheveux, ce qui fit bougonner encore plus l'enfant.

« Papa ! Maman ! Ça va bientôt commencer ! » S'exclama dans le salon, qui faisait aussi salle à manger, fraîchement refait, le petit frère de quatre ans et qui lui aussi avait une adorable boucle. En entendant Feliciano, l'aîné se mit à tirer la manche de la veste de son père, puis s'en alla rejoindre sa mère pour qu'elle prépare un bon pot de pop-corn faits maison.

Tous s'assirent sur la canapé du salon, s'asseyant plus ou moins lourdement sur le cuir brun. Emma fut la dernière à s'installer en posant devant eux, sur la table basse en verre, le cornet de pop-corn.

« Chérie, peux-tu ouvrir le conduit d'aération ? Sinon nous allons rien entendre » gloussa-t-elle à l'adresse de son mati, pensant à cette sorte de comédie à laquelle ils allaient assister.

Antonio acquiesça et exécuta la demande de sa femme. On entendait des bruits de pas de plus en plus fort.

« Ils arrivent ! » Brailla Lovino en sautillant sur place, comme son petit frère.

Et si vous vous demandiez ce qu'ils regardaient, et bien ce n'était rien d'autre que l'immense vitre qui leur faisait face, et qui donnait dans l'appartement voisin, avec un espace entre les deux murs de verres où on pouvait voir en bas un petite pelouse. Et l'appartement voisin appartenait à un jeune couple… ayant de l'énergie à revendre !

« Stupid frog ! I hate you so much ! » S'écria-t-on dans le salon d'en face. Une chaise, apparemment en plastique coloré vert, apparut dans leurs champs de vision, puis elle alla s'écraser contre le mur, mais ne se brisa pas. Et à sa suite fuyait un blond aux cheveux longs et à la barbe mal rasé.

« Mais mon lapin, j'ai juste dit que tu serais sûrement plus sexy dans ta petite tenue d'infirmière... »

Nouvelle chaise, nouveau fracas, et le blond ne l'évita durant son vol que de justesse. Il esquissa toutefois d'un large sourire moqueur.

« Raté mon lapin ! » Minauda-t-il tandis qu'apparaissait un autre blond, cheveux en bataille et aux sourcils broussailleux.

Le dernier arrivant semblait des plus énervés, et tenait dans une de ses mains une autre chaise qui allait elle aussi finir par voler. Et tandis que l'un donnait une image de ''je vais tu buter et tu vas souffrir'', son compagnon, lui, continuait de le titiller, en se déplaçant dans la pièce avec la souplesse d'un chat, se faufilant entre chaque meubles avec une aisance inouï. Les cris de son partenaires se faisaient de plus en plus enragés, et le meuble qu'il lui restait vola lui aussi, et s'écrasa contre le bord de la table.

Dans la salon d'en face, Emma, Antonio et leurs deux enfants étaient hilares, et pop-corn en mains, appréciaient avec une grande délectation le spectacle qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux. Jusqu'au moment ou vint la partie de la comédie la plus… chaude... et où les petits durent se retirer de la pièce pour éviter d'être choqués : Le blond barbu avait finalement calmé son partenaire en l'embrassant ardemment et le faisant tomber sur leur sofa, à la recherche de caresses et de baiser qui devenaient de plus en plus torrides.

« Bon, les enfants, on va manger... » Ordonna Antonio en fermant le conduit d'aération dont les gloussements des voisins allaient bien vite arriver jusqu'à leurs oreilles et traumatiser les petits. Mais juste avant de partit, une petite vidéo de leurs ébats amoureux enregistrés dans une caméra, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ?

_Conforama, bien chez soi, bien moins cher._

* * *

« Bon ! Maintenant que la pub a fini d'être tourné, Arthur peux nous rendre notre forme normale ? »

Lovino lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux en direction de la patronne, car il n'avait pas apprécié devoir être transformé en gamin pour une « stupide pub qui est nulle en plus, enfoirée ! », comme il le disait si bien. Mais Louna ne semblait pas de l'avis de l'Italie du Sud.

« Mais pourquoi faire, mon mignon ? Tu es tellement adorable comme ça » pouffa-t-elle en lui frottant les cheveux. « Et puis on a encore deux ou trois petits pubs à tourner avec toi. Alors attend un peu avant de vouloir reprendre ton apparence normale... »

* * *

C'était l'heure de manger chez les Carriedo. Et cette belle journée de printemps, Antonio avait décidé de préparer un délicieux repas comme sa femme et ses enfants adoraient.

Pendant que chaque membre de la famille se rendait à table dans la salle à manger jouxtant le mur en verre, l'espagnol continuait de touiller la sauce de son plat, tout en fredonnant un petit air latino et en se tortillant devant la casserole, au grand bonheur de sa femme. Un bon fumet s'échappait de la cuisine, et les deux petits humaient cette odeur avec délectation.

« On dirait que papa a encore préparé ses aiguillettes de poulets avec de la sauce tomate. » remarqua Lovino qui se dressait un peu plus sur sa chaise pour mieux profiter de l'odeur.

« Chaud devant ! C'est prêt ! » Annonça Antonio en arrivant, casserole en main. « Et pour aller avec mes aiguillettes, j'ai fait une petite purée faite maison. »

Il récupéra une cuillère métallique pour servir le plat, quand son regard se porta dans l'appartement d'en face. On pouvait y voir Francis, ce blond à la barbe, qui servait une assiette des plus remarquable, appétissante et magnifiquement dressée. L'espagnol en salivait rien qu'à la vue de telle nourriture. Ensuite, le cuisinier d'en face servit dans le coin de l'assiette de son conjoint un fin liserai de sauce et quelques petits points de couleur vive pour donner un peu plus de vie au plat.

« Papa, ça va pas ? » Demanda Feliciano en posant sa petite main sur le bras de son père.

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprit, et commença à servir sa femme.

« Attend, Emma, je vais essayer quelque chose. » Fit-il en déposant délicatement les aiguillettes dans l'assiette. Il essaya de leur donner une forme gracieuse, mais à la place, il étala la sauce comme une flaque écarlate sans forme ni harmonie. Mais rien n'était encore joué ! Il prit une bonne cuillère de purée, la déposa convenablement, et essaya de la faire glisser pour lui donner la même forme qui le liserai de sauce de son voisin, en plus d'y rajouter les petits points de sauce.

Le résultat en fut catastrophique. Ça ne ressemblait à rien, et, que ce soit lui, ses fils, et sa femme, trouvèrent que cette idée était… ridicule et donnait une apparence au plat beaucoup moins appétissantes qu'il ne le voulait.

« Jamais j'aurais dû essayé » bredouilla-t-il, à moitié déprimé.

_Conforama, bien chez soi, bien moins cher._

* * *

« Hey ! Louna ! Tu sais pas où est passé ma guitare pour la prochaine pub ? »

« Va voir dans la loge d'Antonio, je crois qu'il est parti avec pour régler quelques accords qui sonnaient faux. »

« Bloody Hell ! Ma guitare n'a jamais sonné faux ! »

* * *

Arthur s'ennuyait ferme, à lire le journal depuis une heure, à la recherche d'une information qui aurait pu être intéressante. Mais il n'y avait rien. Et à la télé non plus il n'y avait rien, à part des enquêtes policières sans queues ni tête, ou encore ces télé-réalités qui rendaient aussi intelligents qu'un … poisson… ? Donc, il s'ennuyait, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Francis, lui fumait sa clope dehors, tout en jouant avec une grille de sudoku.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard se porta sur l'appartement en face. Il pouvait y voir Antonio, avec une chouette guitare, jouer une petite sérénade pour sa bien-aimée, tandis que leurs enfants étaient partis chez leurs grands-parents. Ah ! Si seulement Matthew et Alfred n'étaient pas partis de la maison pour aller dans un internat à 100km d'ici !

Et puis une idée lui vint en tête… Et si il faisait pareil avec Francis ? Tout en balançant son journal au hasard dans la pièce, il sauta au dessus du canapé et se dirigea en folie vers le bureau où était disposé sa vieille guitare électrique de ses années lycée. Une fois l'instrument en main, il s'en alla attendre son conjoint derrière la porte, en l'appelant pour qu'il rentre. Francis, ne voulant faire patienter son petit lapin, écrasa sa cigarette, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison.

Un son atroce lui écorcha les oreilles. Athur, qui grimaçait lui aussi, venait de jouer une seule note pour entamer sa sérénade, une seule ! mais sa guitare… elle jouait incroyablement faux ! Et c'est ce qui rompit immédiatement le charme de la mélodie voulu.

_Conforama, bien chez soi, bien moins cher._

* * *

« C'est bon, tout est terminé ! On remballe ! »

« Et moi ! Et Feli ! On va pas rester comme ça, merde ! » Grogna une nouvelle fois Lovino en rejoignant la patronne qui assistait au rangement du matériel.

« Ah ! Tiens, je vous avait oubliés vous deux... »

« Et moi aussi, tu m'avait oublié ! Avoue que c'est toi qui a demandé à Antonio de me dérégler ma guitare ! » L'enguirlanda l'anglais qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Bon… Calmez-vous vous deux, on va arranger ça… Arthur, tu peux redonner sa forme originale à lovino. Après, je verrais pour ta guitare… parce que Tonio l'a un peu plus bousillé que ce que tu ne crois... »

* * *

Septième publicité terminé

à suivre : alors, comme j'ai aucune de quoi faire ensuite, si quelqu'un en a une, des idées, qu'on me la propose, et je lui ferai un gros câlin :3


End file.
